


Phoebe's Learning Experience

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: A new transfer student named Phoebe Moltenscar arrives to a new Junior High School, but she seems to be far different than many new kids which becomes a magical experience between her and her new best friend, Sinead. Will she be able to fit in and keep her magic under control while keeping both a normal school life and being a magical being in training?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Junior High as everyone was flooding in to attend their classes for the five day week they had to do to make better of themselves for their future. There was one girl who was rather shy, she gripped the straps of her backpack given to her as everyone else already knew each other and she knew no one whatsoever. She didn't want to do this, but she had to, she shuffled her feet that were covered by the gray boots she wore and she did wear a white dress, but it was covered by her golden jacket given to her by someone very special and important.

One of the students was a girl with long brown hair, dark eyes, and wearing a black shirt with a pentagram on it, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled platform Mary-Jane shoes. She had a kind face though, despite her dark clothes. She seemed to be bobbing her head to an unheard tune, though the earphone wire was just visible leading to her pocket. The black-haired girl took a deep breath as she was unsure of where to go from here.

She was just suddenly dropped off, she wanted to talk with her family about this, but the way she would do it would cause too much suspicion. The girl with brown hair seemed to give off an aura of warmness, one that most likely meant she could be approached and wouldn't get angry about it.

The other girl looked around and came to this girl. "Uh, excuse me, can you tell me where I'm supposed to go?" she then asked, a little soft as she hadn't been around here before. "My parents just sent me here and told me to meet the person in charge of this place."

The brown-haired girl took out her headphones and then smiled. "Sorry, can you repeat that please...? My music was a little loud." she requested with a soft smile on her face.

"Erm... Where am I supposed to go?" The ebony-haired girl asked. "My parents told me to go see the person in charge of this place."

"Oh, a new girl, yay new friend material~" The brunette giggled slightly. She then smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Sinead Pickles... I'll show you where to go." she introduced herself.

"Thanks, Sinead," The black-haired girl smiled back. "I'm Phoebe Moltenscar."

"Nice to meet you," Sinead smiled, shaking her hand in greeting. She then let go and pointed. "It's this way." she told her, and started to show her the way.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled, this seemed to be going well so far, she just thought this place seemed unusual. It was so plain and boring unlike her old school back home, but she tried to hold her thoughts in as she was told that this would be different and she shouldn't complain.

"First thing you need to know is my older sister is 'Queen Bee' around here, but don't let her boss you around... You're my friend." Sinead chuckled as they walked.

"Your sister is a bee?" Phoebe asked, taking that a little too literally.

"No, silly~ A Queen Bee in school is someone who is popular and she looks down on others, though as sisters, she likes me." Sinead explained with a giggle.

"Oh..." Phoebe smiled sheepishly in response. "Um... I knew that."

Principal Pangborn came out of his office to get some coffee as he took out a paper given to him through email about a new transfer student. Sinead chuckled and then they soon came to the principal's office.

"Pickles." Pangborn nodded to Sinead.

Phoebe glanced up at this man, he reminded her so much of someone back home.

"Mr. Pangborn," Sinead nodded back, her face serious except for the sparkle in her eyes and the slight upturn of the corners of her mouth. "New student to see you, sir!" she then pretended to snap to attention and salute him.

"Ah, I see," Pangborn noticed Phoebe. "I wish more of you kids would just come find me instead of me findin' you. What is your name?"

"Phoebe Moltenscar." Phoebe gave her name.

Pangborn noticed the ebony-haired girl was alone. "Your parents left you here? That won't do... Pickles, perhaps you'd like to show her the ropes." he then chuckled to Sinead, thinking he was funny.

Phoebe overheard that and then looked for these so-called ropes.

"I'll show her the gym ropes later, sir... I will show her around the school and to her lessons for this first week." Sinead nodded. He was really the only adult in school she gave a little sass too, but she never meant it nastily.

"See that you do," Pangborn nodded. "I've got important things to do." he then went back into his office, muttering to himself.

Phoebe then looked back to Sinead curiously as everyone else seemed to going where they were supposed to, but Sinead was given a pass to excuse her so she could show the new kid around.

"Okay, we'll go to the reception lady to get your schedule for lessons, and then I'll give you a tour of the school." Sinead suggested with a smile.

"Thanks..." Phoebe smiled back as she felt very relieved, though she would rather be back home where everything made sense.

Sinead put a friendly arm around her. "Don't worry, I was new once." she soothed the girl.

Phoebe felt glad to have made a friend, at least she hoped so. Sinead smiled and then started to lead her around the school, giving her the tour. Phoebe looked all around as she followed Sinead, trusting her as her guide as she gripped her backpack straps once more. Sinead even gave her some friendly but serious pointers, then at the end took her to the Gym and showed her the climbing ropes.

There was a class already there and they appeared to be in T-Shirts and shorts as they did their exercises.

"So, these are the ropes..." Phoebe noted as they stood far away from the other students so they wouldn't disturb the class.

"Well, the literal ones, yeah." Sinead giggled.

"Heights can be scary... Even up in the sky..." Phoebe tapped her knuckles nervously before she covered her mouth as she was a little anxious to say that once she realized she said it.

"You don't like travelling on airplanes?" Sinead asked, luckily misunderstanding what Phoebe had actually meant.

"Oh, um, I've never been on a plane..." Phoebe shuffled her foot slightly. "Erm... Heights are an issue of mine sometimes."

"Oh..." Sinead said quietly, and her eyes flickered to the girl curious, but in no way bad. What had she meant by 'in the sky' then?

Phoebe bit her lip, this was becoming awkward, so she decided to change the subject. "Um, I appreciate you for showing me around, Pickles." she then said, giving her last name as she thought that was appropriate in this world since the principal called her that.

"Um, you can call me Sinead... Only uptights like Mr. Pangborn call us by last names." Sinead told her.

"Oh... Sorry..." Phoebe chuckled sheepishly. "That makes sense, we do that back home too."

Sinead gave a small smile. Phoebe smiled back.

"Okay, so what's your second class?" Sinead asked her, bringing out her own schedule to compare.

"Let's see..." Phoebe took a look. "Looks like English."

"Well, that's good, I have that too." Sinead chuckled.

"Oh, good!" Phoebe beamed to Sinead.

Sinead giggled. "Let's go." she said with a smile.

Phoebe then smiled back as she followed Sinead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead showed her where the class was and informed her that she could sit next to her if she wanted. Phoebe looked to the other students, but since she had Sinead, she felt a little more pleasant and comfortable being here. Sinead went up to the teacher to inform her that they would be joined by a new student today, and requested that she be allowed to sit next to her.

"Oh, thank you, Sinead, yes, she may sit with you, how nice to make new friends, isn't it?" Miss O'Keats beamed.

"Very nice, Miss, and thank you." Sinead smiled. She then smiled at Phoebe too.

Miss O'Keats smiled back until the bell would ring and she would start class and introduce Phoebe properly. Sinead decided she would stand with Phoebe to help with any nerves the girl may have. Phoebe waited for the bell to ring as the other students came in.

"Class, we have a new student joining us, would you please come to the front of the room, deary?" Miss O'Keats signaled the ebony-haired girl.

Sinead smiled soothingly at her new friend, and stood up with her, not caring about the stares she got for standing with Phoebe.

"Everybody, meet Phoebe Moltenscar," Miss O'Keats introduced. "Oh, that's an interesting last name you have there. Sounds old-fashioned..."

"Well, you could say that." Phoebe smiled with a sheepish giggle.

"It's better than being an icky vegetable." Sinead quipped to take some tension out of the room then.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly as some students quietly snickered to that. Sinead shrugged, but smiled at the fact the mood lightened.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Miss O'Keats asked Phoebe. "Perhaps, tell us your hobbies?"

Phoebe wasn't really sure what to say that wouldn't expose her true self to these others, so she just shrugged and said generic responses that a normal kid would probably say. "I like to read books and write poetry."

Sinead smiled, though she could tell that wasn't entirely true, though the girl probably did like to do those things.

"Well, luckily for you, you came during Poetry Week," Miss O'Keats smiled to the new girl. "I look forward to seeing some of your work."

Phoebe soon sat down and Miss O'Keats gave a small lecture to the class, though most of the other students weren't paying attention, though the black-haired girl seemed to be reading a book called 'The Magic Within'. Sinead sat down too. She glanced curiously at the book. Phoebe seemed very close to the book as it was rather important for her to read. It actually had magic spells inside of it which would seem as fantasy to most, but it was actually all true. Sinead looked confused and looked thoughtful too.

Later on, Phoebe was coming into the girls' bathroom where there was Angelica and Savannah, they were talking while applying make-up in front of the sinks and she seemed to stare at them at first.

"Can we help you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Just need to wash my hands..." Phoebe smiled softly.

Sinead was waiting for Phoebe.

"From now on, don't come in here, you use the freak's bathroom now." Savannah glared at Phoebe slightly.

Phoebe hid a glare back as the girl was applying her lipstick, she seemed to point at her and her lipstick seemed to now have a mind of its own as it drew around her face as the new girl in school left the bathroom.

"Better?" Sinead smiled to her friend.

"Yes, thank you." Phoebe smiled back, she was very close with Sinead now, she felt like she could tell her anything, she just wished she could tell her secret, but that could end in disastrous results back home. 

Chuckie soon came by. "Hey, Sin, how's it going?" he greeted as it was a passing period now.

Sinead smiled to the Finster boy. "Hi, Chuck... I'm just hanging out with my new friend." she told him. Her cheeks instantly went pink as he came by.

"Oh, hello there, are you that new girl?" Chuckie greeted.

"Erm... Yes..." Phoebe spoke up. "I'm Phoebe Moltenscar."

Sinead managed to quash her blush while they talked and smiled sweetly at Chuckie. Phoebe and Chuckie soon shook hands together as they had gotten acquainted as well. Sinead smiled at them. It was nice if they would be friends too.

"Where are you from?" Chuckie asked.

Phoebe pulled a face before answering. "Canada."

"Canada isn't bad." Sinead chuckled, thinking the face was for that.

"Well, welcome to our school." Chuckie told Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly toward Sinead for her answer.

Sinead giggled and then smiled sweetly to Chuckie. "What are you doing right now?" she asked him.

"Just passing by until Gym..." Chuckie said before shuddering about the class he liked the least.

"Hey, we have a free period when you have gym... Come hide with us." Sinead chuckled.

Phoebe glanced over.

"I would love that." Chuckie chuckled back.

Sinead smiled. "Would you be okay with that?" she asked Phoebe, to make sure her friend would be ok with it too.

"Okay." Phoebe agreed.

Chuckie smiled back politely to the new friend. Sinead smiled happily. Today went pretty smooth for Phoebe, she just wished she could get this off her chest.

Sinead looked at her friend and then to Chuckie. "We'll be in the library next period, so join us then, okay?" she asked him, deciding she would go talk to Phoebe privately.

"Good deal." Chuckie gave thumb's up and he then went off.

Sinead watched him go with 'goo-goo eyes' now his back was to them. Chuckie chuckled as he waved to Sinead before going down the hallway. Phoebe sighed as she read her book once more and felt a little homesick right now.

"Are you okay, Phoebe?" Sinead asked her new friend gently.

"Oh, um, I'm okay..." Phoebe said before sighing. "I'm just a little homesick, I wish I could call my family right now."

"Well, you could borrow my cell phone if you want." Sinead offered.

"Um... We don't exactly use cell phones at my place..." Phoebe said softly and nervously.

"Well, a cell phone can call a landline." Sinead told her friend with a smile.

Phoebe smiled nervously. "Um... Well... My home is actually a lot different than this place..." she then looked around. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sinead nodded, and took her to an empty room. "Now we won't be heard... What is it?" she asked her friend with a smile.

Phoebe looked around before she took off her backpack and opened it to show a mirror. It wasn't just any mirror though. Sinead tilted her head and came over. Phoebe showed Sinead the mirror. Her backpack seemed to slide down and it showed her normal school supplies along with a violet magic wand which made her gasp as it had been revealed. Sinead looked wide-eyed, but not scared, in fact she looked excited.

"Sinead... I'm a witch," Phoebe confessed. "I could get in a lot of trouble for telling a mortal unless you can keep my secret life a secret. I'm from the Supernatural Realm and I have to live here until I'm a little older to learn the powers of magic while living in this realm until I'm ready enough to go back home and stay."

"You're a real life witch?" Sinead asked quietly, not wanting this to end up being merely a dream.

"Yes..." Phoebe replied. "I was told to stay here and live among mortals and learn how to use my magic responsibly..." she then confessed. "I'm usually allowed permission to tell one mortal my secret, and if said mortal tells the others, it could be very dangerous."

"Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me... I just ask that you don't hide it around me when we're alone." Sinead chuckles.

"I won't, but I could get into trouble with the Council." Phoebe felt so relieved to get it off her chest, but at the same time, she was nervous about telling a mortal.

Sinead looked at her and then held out her arm showing her forearm. "I won't tell... I'll sign it in blood if you want." she grinned.

Phoebe slightly winced at that image, but she did smile to her first friend in this place. "Thanks, Sinead, you don't know how much this means to me."

Sinead smiled. "Anytime you need to talk, I'll be here for you." she said softly.

Phoebe smiled back. "Could I... Hug you..?" she then asked shyly.

"You don't need to ask." Sinead giggled and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Phoebe then gave a full smile as she hugged Sinead right back and felt so much better. Sinead smiled softly and enjoyed the hug. She liked them so much.

Phoebe smiled back to Sinead. "Thank you so much..." she sounded louder now, but still quiet enough so not to gain unnecessary attention from their peers. "You've been so good to me, I must repay you somehow."

"Ah, no need, I'm just happy you trust me enough." Sinead smiled. She was very trustworthy unlike her sister, but no one seemed to realize that and thought she would be as bad as Angelica.

Phoebe smiled back, she just hoped that this wouldn't look back in the Supernatural Realm back home.

Sinead chuckled and then looked at her watch. "Let's go to the library." she smiled.

Phoebe smiled back. "Lead the way."

Sinead nodded and opened the door and started to lead the way to the Library. 

Phoebe walked into the library and looked all around, she did know what one was, but she didn't know that a mortal school would actually have one.

"All the books are in certain sections here... But there are no real magic ones... Just fantasy for that." Sinead whispered, so only Phoebe would hear.

"My parents did tell me about that." Phoebe nodded as she gripped her Magic Within book which had everything she would need to know in this age.

Sinead looked at the book then smiled a little. "I think you better keep that hidden while at School..." she suggested gently, after all, bullies would probably find it and either mess it up or if they were smart, they would figure it out and then tell everyone.

"Oh... Sorry..." Phoebe chuckled sheepishly as she put her book back into her bag, it was a very important birthday present.

Sinead smiled gently. "If you want, while we're at school, you can hide anything you need to in my bag... No one dares mess with my bag." she said quietly as they reached a more secluded section of the library.

"You're such a wonder girl." Phoebe felt so pleased to have found Sinead.

Sinead pretended to simper and wave her hand like an old fashioned southern belle who had just got complimented. "Oh, stop~" she giggled, quietly though so not to disturb anyone.

Phoebe giggled to Sinead. Sinead grinned and sat down. Phoebe still missed home, but since she had Sinead, this didn't seem so bad. Sinead showed her some books she thought would help Phoebe fit in a little more while she was in this world.

Phoebe took the books and checked them out to learn more about this world so she can fit in easier and keep up appearances from the others. Sinead browsed through some books herself, though mostly hers was how to get a guy. Phoebe smiled as she enjoyed this time with Sinead. Sinead smiled to her friend, and did help when she was needed too. Phoebe just had to wonder right now, what was going on in her old home.

"If you want to call your family, I could keep a watchout for you if you want... You just have to keep quiet..." Sinead said softly.

"You would do that for me?" Phoebe asked.

Sinead nodded. "The only thing is if you're too loud, I might not be able to keep the librarian away, but other than that, you should be okay." she smiled.

Phoebe nodded, she then took out the mirror and went to a quiet spot to make a call, she rushed very quickly so no one would see her or suspect anything and soon called her family in the Other Realm. Sinead went and stood a small distance away, to keep an eye out, and made it look like she was looking over which book to choose. Phoebe soon made a call home, she hiked her hood up as she did her own personal business. The librarian glanced up briefly, but soon looked back down to his books and continued to stamp certain books on his desk.

Sinead gave a smile to the librarian to not seem suspicious. The librarian gave a quiet wave and friendly smile. Sinead waved back and then looked back to the books. Luckily, she was there enough to not cause suspicion. Phoebe felt terribly homesick, but her family reminded her that she needed to do this. She felt more comfortable with Sinead, though she wondered where she would stay. Little did she know, after school, someone would be waiting for her.


End file.
